Car crashes, also called road traffic accidents or motor vehicle accidents, kill hundreds of thousands of people worldwide each year, and injure about forty times this number. Many crashes are caused by human behavior, by mechanical failure, or by road conditions.
In order to reduce car collisions, traffic signs or road signs at the sides of roads instruct road users and provide them in advance with information regarding approaching road parameters, such as sharp curves, stop signs, etc. International signs use symbols in place of words, to overcome language differences and enhance quick apprehension.
Still, the driver must notice the signs, understand them, analyze the road parameters, and take the proper action. At times, the driver has very little time in which to correctly assess the situation, while an error in judgment may have serious consequences. Thus, providing early information to the driver of road parameters and driving conditions can significantly reduce driving errors, since the driver may have more time to consider the proper action and prevent dangerous situations from being formed.
Another cause of motorcar accidents is driving off the road or crossing lanes during uncontrolled driving, such as when the driver falls asleep.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for providing drivers in advance with information of a wide variety of road parameters and driving conditions (hereinafter “characteristic or characteristics”) for alerting the driver of a potentially dangerous situation, thus mitigating road accidents.